Shida Yūgure
Shida Yūgure (夕暮れけシダ, Yūgure Shida) is a kunoichi of Kirigakure. Background While she was young, Shida was left on the doorsteps of the Kiri Orphanage and would spend the next few years of her life there. Some of the chores that she had to do was assist with the vegetable garden. While she found gardening fun, she found growing vegetables boring and eventually started growing flowers, which she found to be much more exciting. She was eventually adopted into the Yūgure clan and was eventually enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy when she was old enough. Even after being adopted she maintained her love of growing flowers, growing her own in the garden of her new home. Following her adoption, Shida would be trained in chakra control by her adoptive parents. At some point before graduating from the Kirigakure Academy, she rescued a butterfly from a spider's web that was in her garden. This butterfly, being an individual from the mythical Onmyō Fields, reverse summoned her to the fields the next day and offered her an opportunity that nobody has had in centuries, to form a summoning contract with the inhabitants of Onmyō Fields. Accepting the butterflies offer and after being taught the summoning technique, Shida formed a contract with several swarms of butterflies and moths. Personality Shida is an idealistic and sentimental individual. When she puts her mind towards a goal, she will go out of her way in order to obtain that goal. She also tends to be wary of people she has just met, often trying to figure out if they have some alternative motive to talking to her. Should someone gain her trust she becomes much more friendly if a little shy around them. Between her teammates, Shida tends to act as the mediator and hates to see them argue. She has been shown to possess quite the sweet-tooth and frequented many dango shops and confectioneries in her free time. When her teammates are feeling down or are having difficulties, one of Shida's solutions is to bring them to one of her favorite sweet in an attempt to cheer them up. Following her survival of Kirigakure's brutal graduation exam, she gained an intense desire to fix the corrupt system that Kirigakure had fallen into. Despite belonging to the lowest caste, she knows that power is what mattered in Kirigakure and desired to gain enough power in order to obtain a government position. With a government position she believes that she could fix Kiri's corrupt and unjust system. However, her attempts at gaining power have had her make some questionable and reckless decisions, such as forming a summoning contract with vampiric butterflies after being warned not to. Appearance Shida possess wavy, neck-length white hair, fair skin and light blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue shirt with a zipper along its length under a short-sleeve white coat. She also has light colored shinobi pants, sandals and a light blue forehead protector. Abilities Ninjutsu Butterfly and Moth Techniques Shida's most notable abilities involved butterflies and moths summoned from Onmyō Fields, being one of the few individuals in history to form a summoning contract with its denizens. She possessed multiple summoning tattoos throughout her body, reflecting her contracts with the different species of butterflies and moths. She was also capable of summoning multiple species at once, often using one species in order to cover the summoning of another species. Shida's butterfly techniques often involve summoning a swarm in order to complete specific tasks, with the tasks different species being assigned to different tasks. One of the most commonly seen species used by Shida is the swallowtail butterfly, which are often used as a swarm in order to cause a distraction or to mask the presence of another species. Another kind of butterfly that she has been shown to summon are known as Iron Butterflies, which are capable of lifting objects many times their weight. Her most dangerous summons are known as vampire butterflies, which when summoned will quickly swarm an opponent, her allies or even Shida herself in order to satiate their thirst and have been known to only leave a corpse when it no longer has a single drop of blood left in it. Her moth techniques often involved manipulating a substance called moth dust. This dust is capable of blinding anybody that gets it in their eyes, with the blindness being permanent until they wash it out with water. Shida was capable of manipulating this dust in many ways, such as having it sprinkled over the opponent from the wings of her summoned moths, or by lining her clothes with it so that when she was struck by an opponent she could easily get it on their skin. She was also able to transfer her consciousness to certain moths, allowing her to spy on conversations easily. Nature Transformation Shortly after graduating the Kirigakure Academy, Shida began to learn the basics of Wind Release. Her currently only known technique allows her to form sharp wind currents in the shape of a butterfly swarm, allowing her to cut up an opponent that gets to close to her. Bukijutsu Shida carries a sword and has been shown to be competent with it to use it against other genin, though she only uses it for defensive purposes against any kind of opponent. She is also known to favor the use of explosive tags in surprise attacks. Genjutsu Unlike many of her classmates and peers, Shida has a natural affinity for genjutsu. This translates to being able to detect it, breaking free from it and performing it as part of her fighting style. Her illusions often incorporated butterflies in them to serve as quick distractions so the opponent doesn't immediately realize that they are caught in a genjutsu. Status Story Kiri Academy Graduation arc Having just passed the written portion of her final exam, a nervous Shida is led into a large training ground alongside the rest of her graduating class. Looking around, she sees several students forming into groups of various sizes, realizing that she has nobody but herself to rely on in the coming slaughter. Before the last of the potential graduates arrive, she notices that several of the upper caste graduates are watching from the second level, disappointing Shida. Lastly, Shida looks around at the training ground and sees that half of it is solid earth while the other half is full of water. Once all of the students have gathered, the headmaster of the Kirigakure Academy appears and explains the rules of the graduation exam with Shida making mental notes. Firstly, all students who do not pass will be killed. Second, those who kill at least one person will pass; no kills will result in their skills being evaluated by Jōnin observers who will determine if you pass or not. Third, the fighting does not start or stop until the headmaster himself says so and no killing is allowed before or after the headmaster begins and stops the fighting respectively. Lastly, everything else is fair game. Upon mentioning this last rule, Shida and the other graduates are told to report to a location in the training ground. Seeing that she is placed near a student she recognizes as Yūha Yahō and that she did not belong to any alliance, Shida wonders to herself is she could potentially team up with her. Before she could request Yūha to form an alliance, the headmaster shouts that the fighting is to begin. With no time to waste, Shida summons a swarm of camouflage swallowtails and attempts to summon a swarm of moths, but is attacked by another student before she can. With the swarm distracting her opponent, Shida manages to hold her own but fails to gain any significant advantage. However, a flashbomb goes off behind her manages to blind her opponent, who retreats into the water, giving Shida a chance to summon a swarm of moths which coats her clothing in Moth Dust. Before she resume her offense, Shida is attacked by a group of three participants but manages to dodge their attack. Needing a quick escape, she creates a distraction by using her swarm of butterflies, the clone technique and a genjutsu, but accidentally looses her equipment pouch. However, the group of three quickly see through this and Shida is quickly pursued. Attempting to retreat to another spot, she is quickly cornered alongside Yūha, who had been pursed by a different group of 3. Now faced against 6 enemies, she and Yūha quickly agree to an alliance. Shida quickly notes to Yūha that she has an idea but that in order for it to work, their opponents must not be soaking wet. The gang of six attack all at once, forcing Yūha to defend herself and Shida with her Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence technique. Shida meanwhile uses her Camouflage Swallowtails in an attempt to further distract their opponents. Eventually, Shida and Yūha's efforts manage to separate two participants from their allies. Now presented with an opportunity that she has been waiting for, Shida takes off her jacket and throws it at the two. Once it hits one of them, she quickly spreads the Moth Dust that was present on her jacket onto the two foes. She then tosses a lighter at her two victims, setting both of them on fire. While one of them manages to quickly put it out, the other is not so lucky and panics, being completely engulfed in flames before diving in the water. Seeing that their intended victims are putting up too much of a fight, the five remaining opponents back off and look for others to kill, leaving Shida and Yūha behind to contemplate their luck. Before the two can talk, Shida sees that the participant that she set on fire is still alive and leaves to reluctantly drown him. Shida struggles both physically and emotionally finish the deed but ultimately does so with tears flowing and her hands shaking. Shida and Yūha then spend the rest of the exam quietly standing off to the side, avoiding other participants until the headmaster signals that the fighting is to cease. Having killed at least one person each, Shida and Yūha are given permission to leave, with Shida heading straight home and weeping about what happened and what she was forced to do. She quickly falls asleep but is troubled by nightmares throughout the night. A few days later, Shida is given a letter stating that she has been assigned to a team with Yūha Yahō and Saizō Yumizuru. While glad to be on the same team as the one who helped her survive the graduation exam, Shida is a bit worried about Saizō as she can not recall anybody by that name in any of her classes. The letter further states that she is to report back to the Kiri Academy in a few hours to meet her new teammates and to await further orders. Seeing that she might as well not waste any time, Shida grabs a few honey candies and heads off to the Kiri Academy to await the arrival of her new team. Upon arrival at the Kiri Academy, Shida is greeted by Yūha and the two engage in some small talk while they make their way to a classroom to meet with Saizō. However the two pass by the training hall, causing Shida to have a small panic attack but is quickly calmed down by Yūha. The two eventually make their way to the meeting room and meet up with Saizō. While the meeting was civil at first, once it became known that Saizō was a member of the highest caste, Yūha immediately began to resent him, leaving a highly confused Shida to wonder why one of their supposed betters is on a team with them. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Shida's hobbies are growing flowers and identifying butterflies and moths. * Shida wishes to fight anybody who could make her stronger. * Shida's favorite foods are honey candies, while her least favorite is fish in any form. * Shida's favorite phrase is "Flowers don't worry about how they're going to bloom." (花は彼らがどのように開花するか心配しない, Hana wa karera ga dono yō ni kaika suru ka shinpai shinai). Quotes References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT